


Breaking the Rules

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Paint The Sky With Stars [40]
Category: Night World - Fandom, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crossover, Fusion, M/M, au - witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate Atlantis, Ronon Dex/Evan Lorne, since Evan started sparring with Ronon, sparring became one of his favourite ways to pass the time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Rules

One thing Evan had sorely missed was sparring. Sure he'd learned standard hand-to-hand in officer basic training and he'd sparred with Teal’c at the SGC and Ronon on Atlantis, but he hadn’t had the chance for any true sparring in years. Once he came clean to the expedition about what he was, he'd stopped holding back in training with Teyla and Ronon, but he still hadn't gone all out.   
  
Here on Sateda (away from the prying eyes of Marita and Seersha and other worshipful Satedan natives), Evan could show Ronon what real sparring was like.   
  
“We’ve sparred a hundred times,” Ronon said, but he limbered up anyway.   
  
Evan rolled his shoulders and grinned. “Yeah, but I'm pretty sure you've never sparred like this.”  
  
“Like how?”  
  
“This is how I learned to spar - well, really as a kid, but once I entered Forsaken training when I was twelve.” Evan swallowed down the bitter memory of being Forsaken. “There are weapons hidden all over this space. I had Danisa hide them, so not even I know where they are. First one to draw blood wins.”   
  
Ronon raised his eyebrows. “Draw blood? That’s it?”  
  
“That’s it.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Evan and Ronon squared off. Ronon struck first. Evan shifted just his eyes so he could see heat signatures, parried Ronon’s first strike, second. They traded strikes in a flurry, point and counterpoint. Back knuckle. Passing block. Front kick. Knee block. Ankle sweep. Upward circle.  
  
Ronon had longer limbs, better reach. He went for the clinch first. The scent of Ronon’s skin and sweat was heady, but Evan didn’t let himself get distracted. He twisted out of Ronon’s grip, swiped out, shifted claws at the last second. Drew blood.  
  
Ronon swore and disengaged. “What the hell?”   
  
Evan grinned again, showing off cat-like fangs. “First one to draw blood wins.”   
  
Ronon lifted a hand to the claw scratches on his shoulder. “You - you shifted!”  
  
“Just a little.” Evan cocked his head, flirty and taunting all at once. “Didn’t your combat instructors tell you to use every advantage in a fight?”  
  
“Yes.” Ronon narrowed his eyes. “Round two?”  
  
Evan barely had time to nod before Ronon lunged at him, shifting into True Form midair. Evan caught an arm around his waist, spun and slammed Ronon into the ground.  
  
Ronon let out a yowl of surprise, but Evan wrapped his limbs up in a heartbeat, figure four choke, one arm wedged up under Ronan’s join to avoid his teeth, limbs trapped to fend off his claws.   
  
Ronon writhed and yowled, but Evan held on, leaned in, and nipped his ear with his cat-fangs, drawing blood.  
  
Ronon growled and shifted back to human form. “Okay, fine. So you can grapple animal forms. Let me up. We can try this again.”   
  
Evan loosened his grip and let Ronon up, kipped up to his feet. It had been so long since he had really fought, and it felt good. They moved back to the center of their training space squared off.   
  
Ronon learned fast. He whipped out with sudden claws, fur covering the back of his arm from shoulder to wrist. He was picking up shifting finesse quickly. Good.   
  
Evan dodged, lashed out with a kick. Ronon caught his ankle and Evan was in True Form, speeding for the edge of the square. Ronon cursed, chased him on foot, shifted seconds later. Evan leaped. Ronon leaped. Evan landed in human form, rolled, scooped up the gun he had smelled - he loved the smell of gunpowder - and fired at Ronon, who’d overshot him, still in True Form. The wound was grazing, but it drew blood and Ronon roared in fury.   
  
He shifted back to human form to check the graze along his ribs. “You keep changing the rules.”  
  
“I told you Danisa hid weapons for us to use.”  
  
A growl rumbled deep in Ronon’s chest.   
  
Evan stepped closer to him. “One rule. First blood wins.”  
  
Ronon sighed. “I just -”  
  
Evan kissed him softly. “For us the rules are different. You’re not a human who sometimes looks like a cat or a cat who sometimes looks like a human. You’re more. We are more. Embrace the possibilities.”  
  
Ronon nodded. “Okay.” He stepped back, squared off against Evan. “Let’s go again.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon leading each other on merry chases. Ronon leaped onto the roof of a building and rained throwing knives down on Evan, who shifted into True Form and dodged artfully, then shifted back and threw rocks. Ronon scooped up a pipe to use as a staff. Evan shifted into half form to take advantage of the mass increase and buck Ronon out of top mount. They stalked each other through the rubble, relying on feline senses alone.

And when they were finally exhausted, they collapsed on the ground, laughing up at the setting sun.

“Hot damn.”

Evan was on his feet in an instant.

Aiden stood on the edge of their little clearing, eyes wide. “No wonder they call you the Old Gods.”

Evan shook his head. “Not human. Doesn’t make us gods, no matter what other alien races think.”

Ford swallowed hard. “That was -”

“Fun,” Ronon said. He stood slowly. “We should definitely do this again.” His stomach rumbled.

“Let’s go get some food,” Evan said.

“Hey,” Aiden said, “how come you still have clothes on?”

Evan smoothed a hand down the leather of his jacket - which now needed some repair, though his and Ronon’s wounds were already healing. “Skins of dead shifters. they change with us.”

“That is -”

“Creepy, I know. But it works. Help us gather up the weapons and we can go eat together. How're you settling in on Sateda?”

Later that night, Evan and Ronon lay tangled together on the floor of their room (their roommate having gone to stay with her best friend after the birth of her child).

“Are there any rules for us? About what we can and can’t do?” Ronon asked.

Evan thought about the Night World laws he had broken left and right since coming to Pegasus. "I don’t know,” he said softly. The question haunted him all the way into sleep.


End file.
